


One shots off my random bullshit (haikyuu edition)

by MrsScarlett



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsScarlett/pseuds/MrsScarlett
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. introduction

Well this is a random things that i want to write so my head stop rewind any ideas especially the angst one, these thoughts keep bugging me, is not like i hate it but damn i need to focus when i doing my assignments. So about this story mostly this story consist about one shots of my oc with ushijima yes i do think about them alot so don't hate me please. Well that's for the introduction bye


	2. well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight warning that this contain oc insert, if you don't like it you can leave. Also this contain that kind of haikyuu x oc thingy, but yeah not all of them only one of them. So my oc is description is fluffy black hair, red pupils, mostly wear masks, a porcelain skin tone. Thank you for your attention. Oh yeah one more thing my oc is a boy, thank you for the attention

nother day in karasuno. a certain blacknette enjoying the gentle breeze while closing his eyes, as he remembering the days back in his hometown. Oh he miss to be with his friends although he knows that one of them might annoyed him but still, he wouldn't lie that he's miss his dorky friend, it's all peaceful until a certain scream blaring through the gym, ah yes a normal day in karasuno indeed, the two pairs seems in fight again for who knows how many times they do that. The black haired teen just huffed in distress and look at the source of the scream which lend his gaze to the two dorks of the volleyball team, 'why couldn't they drop the act and confess already?! Their hints soo obvious that the whole enemy team could feel their chemical romance just from the first glance! Beside these two wouldn't reject each other since both have the same feeling anyway'

After calming down, the blacknette enters the gym and hand the water bottle to the team that he filled not long ago, the two pairs seems still in a heated argument although it's already 15 minutes since the fight started. He got to admit that without one of them in here the gym is losing the energetic aura, although he detest loud so much still too quiet also uncomfortable, so he just shrug it off although he also annoyed about it too.

"Kageyama, hinata cut it off already" finally daichi stopped their argument while massaging his temple "but-" kageyama tried to explain but cut off by daichi sighing "no, I don't care who started it first, just apologize already" and then he leave just like that. Well can't blame him when he needs to babysit literally 12 kids here. Kageyama and hinata finally apologize although they're not really mean it, after a short break they continue the practice. As ryon scribbled through the note about their progress in the game, he let out a sigh that is loud enough to make yachi look at him "is something wrong?" Surprised that his sigh is loud enough to make his kouhai look at him, he just reassure that he's ok "nah I'm good, just a bit tired i guess" as he pat her head, yachi only nodded and turned her gaze back to the court, ryon back to analyze and note something that is lacking.

Practice ended, ryon quickly go to the changing room and change his clothes as fast as possible, he dislike someone look at him when he's changing, (talking about anxiety) meanwhile his team just let him be and they respect it, sometimes they're chatting for awhile before change so ryon have more time to changing, but still he's only need 4 minutes to change so at least they're not waiting too long. After checking his locker so nothing left behind, he left and bid his goodbye to his team.

As he walked he messaged his brother that he might be come home late, since he got a news that there's a problem on the train station that he usually take, he just hoped that when he gets there the problem already fixed. When arrived the problem still occurred but it's not that long since it's not that serious, he only wait for 2 minutes, not that bad actually. And then he goes into the train and wait until he's arrived to the next station

Time skip, since I don't know how to take a train although i read about it.

Finally he arrived at his final destination, as he hop out from the train he messaged his temple, sleeping on the train surely not as comfortable as it look from the tv shows. He then walk in silience as he put the earphones and listen some tunes so he can kill some time, after like 25 minutes of walking he finally arrived at his house. He search his key that is buried between the books, a few minutes later he found it, might as well to remind himself to put his house key in a easier spot in his bag so he don't have to take for 5 minutes to search it, so he unlock the door, goes in and take his shoes off.

When he's on the way to his room, he saw a bunch of familiar people in the living room, realization hit him who they are but he ignore it and continue his journey to his room. After he got into his room he toss his bag just like that and took a pair of clean clothes and towel and straight goes to the bathroom while using his uniform, well call him lazy or whatever, he's too tired to take off his uniform and put a clean clothes and then goes to bathroom just to take it off again, beside tommorow is Saturday anyway and there's no practice and school so he doesn't really care about his uniform getting wet or dirty.

When he arrived in the bathroom he took off his uniform and put it just like that in the basket for dirty clothes meanwhile the clean clothes is on the other one, ryon usually fold his clothes but this time he's not in a mood to do it. Checking if the door locked, he waste no time and turned on the shower, he sigh in pleasure as warm water touch his skin.

Ryon had no idea why he so tired today usually he's still have much stamina left but today he just straight beaten up for no reason, probably because today he have like 4 test in one day, he forgot to bring his lunch box and the volleyball club is more chaotic than the other day, although there's yachi and kiyoko to help him still he feels so tired, probably because the last subject we're math and that's the last test so he spends enormous amount of energy to calculate one question, so he left devastated after that.

He took his favorite soap and rub it on his body, the calming scent of lavender hit his nose and relaxed him for a bit, closing his eyes as he enjoy the calming atmosphere. As much ryon want to stay and relaxing in for a bit he still have a homework to do, not much there's only 3 of them but he sure those questions weren't an easy taks to do, so he finished his bath as fast as possible, and wear his clothes, and take the dirty one to his room (there's a basket of dirty clothes in his room too).

Ryon take out his books and began to do his homework, he start from math because he's pretty sure this one is the hardest than the rest of two another homework. It takes almost 30 minutes just for doing math and he's already sleepy, well it's already 9pm but usually he still up until 11.30pm or more since it's weekend. Closing his book and tidy up a bit, he get out to get a glass of water.

"Oh so you're done meditating" suddenly a cheerful tone greet him out of the blue "tendou-san? What are you doing here?" Tendou pretends to be disappointed "wha- so I'm not welcomed in here, how meanie" ryon startled because of tendou's remark "n-no that's not what i meant, i mean you usually ask semi-san to get whatever in here" tendou just chuckled and embrace the shorter male "i know, i just feel like it, somehow" ryon just nodded and took a glass then fill it with water "actually, I'm the one who want to ask, why are you locking yourself? usually you come gather not long after you come home" ryon finished his drink and then answer tendou's question

"i don't know why but, I'm really tired today my energy just gone like that after school, beside there's a homework for me to do, maybe i can catch up with you guys later but maybe i would straight up sleeping. well then see ya then" After that ryon goes back to his room, while tendou just stared him.

It's been 35 minutes and ryon still struggling with chemistry, actually there's only 6 questions and he's in fact can solve them all, but his eyes keep closing and he barely focusing to one question, he literally read the same question for five times and he's using the wrong formula. Sighing as he's in dilemma whenever should he sleep now or keep continuing these assignments so he have more free time tommorow. When ryon still busy to choose which one is better suddenly there's a knock on his door, surprised he calm himself and answer the knocking "come in" doorknob twisted and the door opened only to reveal who is the knocker

"Toshi" ryon startled when ushijima is the one who knock the door, he's rarely go Into his room except when his parents away or when everyone already sleeping, mainly because ryon keep asking to be cuddled in the midnight (only in weekends) so he's goes into his room at this hour make ryon wonder what happen, if there's anything needs to be discussed his brother who always the one to tell him

Lock up the door, ushijima carried him to the bed and sat on the bed while ryon sit in his lap, "umm what happen?" Meanwhile ushijima just hug him tighter "tendou said you're sad" ryon just chuckled with his boyfriend remark "no I'm not, I'm just tired that's all" he didn't answer but he did tighten his hug more, but not to tight atleast ryon still could breath normally, ryon couldn't help but snuggled more, feel the warmth of his boyfriend. 5 minutes of silience ushijima finally break the ice "what can i do for you?" Ryon thinks for awhile, finally he decided what he wants "just cuddle me please, that's enough". After that they just laying in the bed cuddling, they laying for who knows how long that they already fall asleep.

MEANWHILE DOWN STAIRS

"What took him so long?" Semi confused that ushijima didn't come down for 45 minutes "i thought he's bringing ryon too" tendou came out of nowhere and embrace the blond ash teen "semi-kun give them some alone time, like you didn't know what a couple do in alone time" semi's face beat red after hear his friend remark "STOP THINKING SUCH A THING, THEY'RE HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS THERE'S NO WAY THEY DO 'THAT'!"   
"Heee, i didn't say alone time means 'that' they've could just cuddling or chatting about their future plans, i think you're the one who's need to stop thinking about 'THAT' kind of thing semi-san" tendou said while smiling innocently, semi's face become more redder than before "tendou you little sh-" tendou just answer with a simple "ehe" "WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY 'EHE'!"

Reon who watch the whole thing just sigh "now now, this is nighttime we wouldn't make the neighbors mad just because a trivial problem and we wouldn't want fukunari-san get a trouble because of us right?" Hearing that both teen (mostly semi) finally calm down, reon's right they couldn't give fukunari-san more trouble, so rather continuing their silly argument they choose to be quiet although tendou still want to tease semi more and semi holding back his hand to slap the fuck out of tendou. After few minutes of an awkward silience they decided to sleep, another minutes to pass because they're take turns to use the bathroom. Finally they goes in to the guest room and sleep right away, not with tendou who watch a random videos that youtube gave until the time shows 3am and then he decided to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the f with that ending, idk how to end this story soo i use random bullshit, kinda works tho. Also I'm still kind of clueless about taking a train in japan although i read it on Google a few times, might change it probably but later. Also the Distance of tōhoku region to sendai is like 1 hour if you use train, I'm pretty sure I'm search something similar and they took like 22 mins well if you walk but i forget about it. Well good bye then thanks for reading.


End file.
